A Whole New Me
by xxxtwilightxxx
Summary: As my piercing scream split the silence the entire gym went quite in shock and in there prom gowns and tux’s ran in the direction of the screaming only to find nothing but a few drops of blood.


A Whole New Me

Chapter One: Transformation

Authors note: I don't own twilight but I praise Stephenie Meyer for writing such a fantastic book  
You Rock   
But anyways tell me if this gets confusing and don't hate me if I made any punctuation or spelling mistakes 'cause as every one I know can attest I can't spell.

* * *

As my piercing scream split the silence the entire gym went quite in shock and in there prom gowns and tux's ran in the direction of the screaming only to find nothing but a few drops of blood. He had done it Edward had given in and finally turned me in to what I longed to become for so long. 

Within two seconds of my actual bite you could say the rest of the Cullens were at my side along with Edward. I lay on the ground cringing and trying with all my might not to scream .My neck felt as if it were on fire and the fire was spreading and yet through all the pain I could not regret the decision I had just made. Through all the pain I knew that it was worth it. But even knowing that it didn't mean the pain subsided. In fact, it hurt even more then it had the last time I had gotten bitten.

"Edward!" was Alice's aghast response when she first saw me on the ground getting cradled by Edward .She knew this day would come soon but to see my face screwed up with pain and holding in my screams was just to much.

"We have to get her to the house Carlisle will know what to do from this point in'' Emmett said suddenly appearing at Edward's side along with Roseal.

Jasper suddenly appeared at Alice's side said "What can we do?''

I looked up at Edward's face for the first time since the fire started his emotions were mixed pain, triumph, shock, regret and concern.

"Edward," I said everyone grew silent. "Thank you.''

Edward just looked down at me with a sad smile on his face.

"I love you,'' he said.

"I love you too,'' I responded.

And that's when it happened. I screamed a scream that would send blood boiling and that could be heard all around the town of Forks, I was sure, and Edward was off with me in his arms racing through the woods with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper following along behind.

And within seconds we were at the Cullen's home and busting though the doors. Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the living room having heard my scream from miles away.

"Alice I'm gonna need a wash cloth and cool water."

"Bring her up stairs, Edward," Carlisle said in a calm voice.

And with in less then a second I was up the stairs and laying on Edward's now out stretched couch.

"I'm sorry,'' Edward was saying, "I shouldn't have done this."

I lay on my side now whimpering

"Its-o-k-I…wanted this…thank you,'' was what I managed to get out .

Then Carlisle ran into the room followed by Esme and Alice behind her.

"It seems you put a lot of venom in her… good," he said, " Better to get it done quick then have her in pain for much longer then necessary." Carlisle spoke while examine the wound and having Esme dab my face with a washcloth.

At this point I was beginning to lose consciousness because of all the pain the fire was spreading to my shoulders and working up to my head. It was unbearable and I tried every thing I could to stop Edward from finding out how horrible it felt to me.

Then I heard Edward moan, "What are we going to do now?"

And Carlisle responded, "Now…. We just wait."

And I fell a sleep to the gentle dabbing of cold water and Edward stroking my hair. And the concerned looks of the rest of the Cullens as they arrived in the room.

The last thing I remember before I went out was my own voice saying, "Thank you Edward. I love you"

And Edward responding, "I love you too."

2 days later…

I awoke to feel my entire body on fire and screamed. What a day to wake up with one more day to go. I couldn't have woken up on the third day or the day after to that. At the back of my mind I knew that I would slip back into unconsciousness within a matter of minutes. But with this pain continuing, I could think of nothing but how much it hurt. And as soon as my eyes flickered open, it alerted Edward, who was sitting right beside me stroking my hair the entire time.

When I finally got out of the initial shock of how much the pain had changed and went back to whimpering with tears streaming down my face Edward started singing a lullaby …my lullaby the one he made for me and as he sat there singing it I felt the warm comforting feeling among all the pain a feeling that gave me the strength to stop my screaming and that feeling was that with Edward there every thing was going to be OK.

And then I fell back into my earlier state of unconsciousness but this time with the sweet sound of my lullaby in the background and I knew once again that I was going to be O.K….

* * *

Authors Note: I know I know to short, but hey, how much more information could I give about the transformation in my point of view? And also I wanted to leave you in suspense and hopefully wanting more so as I said before this is my first fanfiction story so help me people. And also I can't wait to go to the next chapter and explain to you what happens to you when see wakes up. So over and out. 


End file.
